


Enjoy Your Flight

by AndroidTrash800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Airplane Pilot AU, Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, Human AU, Human RK900, I don't really know how airplanes work, I love that that's an actual tag, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, RK900 is called Niles, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Uniform Kink, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, don't try this irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidTrash800/pseuds/AndroidTrash800
Summary: Gavin Reed discovers that the man he's been messaging on a dating app is actually the pilot of the commercial airplane he just boarded. What's more surprising is when Captain Niles Stern invites him into the COCKpit.





	Enjoy Your Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago based on a silly Tumblr post and never finished editing it until now because I’m apparently shit at finishing and posting my one shots.

Gavin was bored out of his mind while waiting for his flight to start boarding. He sat near the terminal, bouncing his leg on the spot and scrolling through dumb shit on his phone.

He soon got tired of the app he was on and switched to the dating app he'd been using. _ Maybe Niles was on. _

Him and Niles had matched up on the app about three weeks ago. They had messaged back and forth a lot, but hadn't met up yet. Gavin was surprised that Niles was actually a real human being interested in him and not a bot sent to fool him, because this guy was hot. Like stupid hot. Gavin thought all the photos of him on his profile must be photoshopped because what human being walks around looking like _ that _.

Niles' photos on the app were fairly modest. No half-naked pics in the bathroom mirror—which Gavin himself was guilty of having on his profile—but Reed could still tell from the photos the man posted that he was in good shape. Form-fitting t-shirts and sweaters hinting at the muscles that lay beneath. Nile's face was just as handsome. Dark brown hair with a stray lock in every photo. Striking grey eyes, chiseled features. Gavin was practically drooling as he flipped through the photos for perhaps the hundredth time. _ Yeah, he was pretty smitten with him. _

Niles' profile stated that he’s 32, travels a lot, and prefers to top in bed. They had been hitting it off well, chatting about their likes and dislikes and what they had been up to. Niles hadn't told him much about the more personal details of his life, refraining from talk about work and family—which Gavin didn't mind because he didn't want to talk about his work or family either.

The only problem they were currently facing was actually getting the chance to meet each other because apparently the "I travel a lot" part of Niles' profile meant that he was always out of town and never back long enough for them to hook-up.

In his state of idling at the terminal, Gavin messaged him.

_ G: Hey. What's up? _

** _N: Getting ready for work. You_ ** _ ? _

_ G: Bored. Waiting for a flight _

** _N: Where to?_ **

_ G: Detroit _

** _N: Business or pleasure?_ **

_ G: Family but wish it was pleasure ;) _

** _N: You're insatiable_ **

** _N: Send me a picture_ **

_ G: Of what? _

** _N: You_ **

** _N: Your face_ **

Of course Niles had to clarify because Gavin was about ready to get up, go to the bathroom and snap a quick dick pic—not like he'd hadn't sent Niles a few in the past three weeks already. They had engaged in some sexting together, to Gavin's delight, but it wasn't satisfying enough as the real deal.

Gavin combed his hair back with his fingers as he tried to make himself look somewhat decent to take a quick selfie and then send it.

** _N: You look good_ **

_ G: Your turn _

** _N: I can't at the moment but I will in a few minutes_ **

_ G: K _

An announcement was made that the plane was beginning to board first class passengers. Of course Gavin couldn't afford that, so he'd have to wait a couple more minutes till they called his row in coach.

** _N: What would you do if we were together right now?_ **

_ G: Dunno. Everything _

_ G: Maybe suck u off first _

** _N: I'd like that very much_ **

_ G: What would u do 2 me? _

** _N: Kiss you. Make you breathless and moan my name._ **

Gavin shivered at the thought.

_ G: Tell me more _

** _N: Later. Brb_ **

Gavin huffed in slight disappointment, although supposed it was for the better. He didn't need to be getting hard in the middle of the busy terminal.

His row was called for boarding. He handed over his ticket and began boarding the plane in the line of other passengers, praying he didn't get seated next to a crying baby or chatterbox. Instead, his seat was next to a woman in her forties that appeared a decent enough neighbor at first glance.

The woman immediately started up conversation with him when he sat down. He would have preferred awkward silence over being asked about how many times he's flown and if he thinks this airline is better or worse than another. Gavin really didn't care for the small talk.

Fortunately, his phone buzzed and he gave the woman an excuse that he needed to take care of some messages before they took off.

He was excited to see that it was another text from Niles, but he had to read the message three times to make sure he was reading it correctly.

** _N: I noticed you're on my flight._ **

Niles was on the same plane as him?! But...

_ G: wtf? Thought u said u were going to work? _

** _N: I'm on the clock right now._ **

He tried to put two and two together. 

_ G: Lol what r u the captain or something? _

** _N: Precisely._ **

His jaw became agape. He peaked around the row of seats to see if Niles was visible, but didn't see anyone besides the flight attendants and last people boarding.

_ G: No fucking way _

_ G: Youre shitting me _

** _N: I saw you in line with the other passengers boarding. Here’s proof._ **

To prove his claim, Niles sent a selfie of himself sitting down in the cockpit of the plane behind the controls. Uniform and all.

_ G: Holy shit _

_ G: I can't believe it _

** _N: Believe it dear_ **

_ G: If only I could be between your legs right now _

** _N: You can_ **

** _N: Once we're in the air come join me in the cockpit_ **

_ G: Lol yeah that would be nice _

Gavin thought he was joking. He had to be. There's no way Niles was seriously considering letting him give him a blow job while flying a commercial airline. He had to keep from laughing out loud at the thought.

** _N: If you could, would you?_ **

_ G: Hell yeah baby _

** _N: Then be ready for me to call for you in 25 minutes_ **

Gavin's cheeks burned. Either Niles was just dicking with him, or he actually wanted to give him some dick.

He sent another text asking if Niles was really serious and started to type another, but then he was told by a flight attendant to turn off his phone or put it on airplane mode.

Gavin reluctantly did, but his mind was left swimming.

_ Holy shit. Holy shit. Niles actually wants me to blow him on a fucking airplane. _ Despite Gavin’s bravado, he’d never joined the mile high club. At least not until today.

_ “Good afternoon, passengers. This is your Captain speaking.” _

_ Fuck. _Even over the shitty intercom, Gavin recognized Niles’ voice from one of the few times they spoke on the phone.

Niles gave the general spiel with info about their flight before signing off with, _ “We’ll be taking off in just a minute. Enjoy your flight.” _

The woman next to Gavin started up more small talk, but he was barely listening to her or the fact that the plane was taking off. He was too busy thinking about Niles. He kept checking the time on his phone, anxiously awaiting to see if what Niles’ said would come true now that it was clear that this wasn’t some kind of joke. Niles was actually the captain of the plane.

Gavin attempted to keep his devious thoughts and fantasies to a minimum, not needing the embarrassment of a boner in front of the other passengers. As anxious as he was to fuck around with Niles, he was also just anxious to see him in person.

The seat belt sign turned off. The plane leveled out in the air and the flight attendants began making their rounds offering complimentary drinks.

One of the flight attendants with the name tag 'Chloe,' went over to Gavin's row.

"Mr. Gavin Reed?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's me," Gavin swallowed thickly.

"Captain Stern would like to have a word with you."

_ Holy fuck. _Gavin nodded and rose out of his seat, his legs feeling a little weak.

The woman sitting next to him piped up, sounding slightly alarmed, "Wait a second, what's going on? Why does the Captain want to see him? Did you do something?"

Chloe calmly responded, "Everything's fine, ma’am. The Captain simply wishes to speak to him. He didn't specify a reason."

The woman didn't look assured, turning her gaze on Gavin like he committed some unknown crime. Gavin slipped out into the isle before she could protest further.

He followed Chloe through the coach section, then first class, until they finally reached the front of the plane. She pressed a button on a control panel to speak to Niles.

"Captain Stern, he's here."

\--

Inside the cockpit, Niles said to his co-pilot, "Rupert, why don't you go take a break outside for a bit."

"Nah. I'm good."

Niles then repeated with a dark stare, "I said, why don't you take a break outside of the cockpit."

Rupert stared at him, then frowned when realization passed over him, "Dammit, Niles. Not again."

"Hey, if you ever have someone special for you on a flight, I'll let you have the cockpit alone too."

Reluctantly, with an annoyed groan, Rupert stood up, "You owe me big time. And if you get caught, I'm not covering for you."

Niles shrugged, "Fair enough. Now let him in."

\--

The door in front of Gavin which read in big, bold letters 'FLIGHT DECK AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY' opened up to the co-pilot, Rupert. He gave Gavin an annoyed look, but held the door open long enough for the passenger to go inside.

_ Holy shit, this was really, really happening. _

Inside the cockpit, it was cramped with not much room, but more space than the plane bathroom would have provided. The view outside the plane was stunning, but not nearly as stunning as the smile the man at the controls shot him.

"Hello, Gavin." Niles eyed him up and down before setting the plane to auto-pilot.

"Hey. Uh, so finally seeing you in person, _ Captain, _" Gavin chuckled nervously.

Niles crawled away from the controls to meet him at the slightly more open area behind the pilot and co-pilot chairs and _ holy hell _. He was even hotter in person, although Gavin wasn't sure how that was possible considering how good he looked in all his photos. Captain Stern was also taller than him, as made apparent with them standing mere inches apart. 

To top it all off, Niles was in his airline pilot uniform. Dark blazer and even the matching hat and damn did it look good on him. It was definitely an added bonus to Niles' appearance, making him all the more attractive and authoritative, qualities which made Gavin interested in him in the first place.

Niles smiled, "Yes, and it’s nice to finally see you.” 

“Liking what you see?” Gavin teased.

“Very much,” He hummed genuinely while moving a hand to cup Gavin's jaw, rolling his thumb over the stubble that resided there.

Gavin tried not to blush. He leaned into the other man's touch. "I like what I see too. A lot."

An unexpected, yet welcome, kiss was placed to his lips. Gavin shouldn’t have been surprised considering Niles’ message from early expressing his desire. Reed thought they were just going to go straight into it if Niles was even half as aching for it as he was. He certainly wasn’t complaining though.

Niles tasted fresh, like cool mints, and his lips were incredibly soft, yet demanding. He deepened the kiss and Gavin easily obliged, slipping his tongue into the taller man's mouth and wrapping an arm around his waist so he could press his body flush against him.

A sneaky hand gave Gavin's ass a squeeze, making him let out a not-so-dignified whine. Stern broke the kiss with a soft chuckle and looked at him fondly. It was a shame they couldn't have met up sooner.

"Have... have you done this before?" Gavin asked.

“Kissed someone?”

“No, gotten a blowjob on a plane, dumbass,” He winced at the hard edge to his own words. “Fuck. You know what I mean.”

"Yes, I have actually. But my last passenger wasn't nearly as cute."

Reed was definitely blushing now. He wouldn't describe himself as 'cute' but he could let it slide coming from that beautiful voice. Although that also brought up the rather alarming question: _ Niles had done this before? _

“You gotta be fucking joking me. You’re insane.”

“Flying can be boring at points. I’m simply making my downtime more interesting,” Niles shrugged like it wasn’t even concerning. “I do have a couple of questions for you before we begin."

"Yeah?"

“How do you feel about deep-throating and me fucking your face?”

Gavin hesitated in answering, cheeks blossoming red, “I’m into it. I don’t mind choking a bit either, just don’t leave me there for too long. Although, asphyxiated by dick on a plane would be an interesting way to go.”

Niles chuckled before asking another question, "Are you okay with swallowing?"

Gav nodded, “Thought I’d made that clear in previous conversations.”

"I like to double check. That’s all I needed to ask. Now get to work. I'd like to drag this out, but unfortunately I can't spend the whole flight with you."

"But you wish you could?" Gavin smirked as he knelt down in front of Niles, making quick work of his belt and the front of his pants.

Niles replied with a sly smile, "We'll see how good that mouth of yours is first. Maybe you could be a nice cockwarmer for future flights."

A shiver ran up Gavin's spine. Fuck, this guy was going to make him cum untouched. He could imagine being squished between Niles' legs and the controls, his mouth around his cock while the hot bastard flew the plane for however many hours and minutes. An embarrassing sound threatened to leave his throat at the thought.

He could see the outline of Niles’ growing erection through his underwear and _ of fucking course _he was big, even though he wasn't quite fully hard yet. The man exuded big dick energy for a good reason.

Gavin gave some open mouthed kisses to the outline of his dick before tugging the waistband of his underwear down enough to set his cock and balls free.

“Fuck.” His mind began running rampant with all the things he wanted to do with his dick in the future, _ if there’ll be a future for them. _

He licked a line from the base up to the tip and then repeated it on the side.

“Gavin,” Niles cooed, and only spoke again once Gavin’s eyes met his gey-blues. "You look mighty good down there." Niles’ hand went to the back of his head, fingers slipping through Gavin’s hair.

The corners of Reed's mouth turned up, but he didn't want to just look good, he wanted to prove his worth. He was going to show Sten that he was better than whoever had last had the blessing of being on their knees in front of Niles.

He gathered up the bit of precum leaking out of Niles’ slit with his tongue. He placed his hand on the taller man's hip to ground himself as he parted his lips, engulfing his head, then slowly working his way down the hot and hardened length. He got about half way down and stopped before it got too uncomfortable. He was going to have to work up to taking more of him. The weight of the cock pressing against his tongue had him groaning in content.

"Mmm, good boy," Niles breathed, fingernails lightly grazing the other man's scalp.

Gavin wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit, giving a gentle pump. His tongue rubbed against the underside of Niles’ cock. The salty taste of sweat and precum danced on his tastebuds and was far from unfamiliar. 

A squeeze from the hand holding Gavin’s hair reminded him that he couldn’t kneel there and tease all day. He hollowed out his cheeks and began bobbing up and down the length, mindful of keeping his jaw wide so as not to accidentally graze Niles uncomfortably with his teeth. 

With the stretching of his jaw, he started pushing himself to take in more and willed himself not to gag when the tip hit the back of his throat.

Gavin peeked up at Niles, trying to gage his reaction. Niles appeared to be enjoying it. Relaxed, eyes-half lidded, and strained breaths escaping his lips. He seemed to catch that Gavin was looking for some more approval of his actions.

“That’s it,” He praised, “So good for me. Taking so much of me already. I bet you’ll be able to take even more, won’t you?”

That was more than enough to fuel Gavin onward, working his mouth around him, gradually trying to take in more of him.

He was painfully hard and confined within his jeans. He moved the hand on Niles’ hip down to palm himself, trying to get some momentary relief. He froze when he felt the bottom of Niles’ show rest against his hand.

“Not yet, dear.”

Gavin reluctantly pulled his hand away and put his focus back onto deep throating Niles. Pushed on by sheer determination and arousal, Gavin tried to relax his throat and take him to the hilt.

He was nearly there and Niles were sure to praise him more for it.

“That’s a good boy. Oh fuck, Gavin. Stay right there.”

Niles’ hand held his head in place and began rocking in and out of him. He was mindful to not be too rough or take long fucking his face. Perhaps in a different setting they could have tested Gavin’s limits more. But for now, after several shallow thrusts, Niles let Gavin pull away.

Gavin pulled off him, taking in some deep breaths and having a moment to recover. He gave Niles cock and scrotum some lazy kisses before returning to swallowing him down. He doubled his efforts, bobbing his head back and forth, massaging his tongue over everything it past.

He could hear Niles’ breath becoming more shallow as he rocked his hips in time with Gavin’s motion. “Gavin,” the captain breathed. The grip in his hair grew tighter. Niles’ warned, “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Gavin was ready. He suctioned his mouth tighter around his cock and moved a little faster, pushing Niles’ over the edge. 

Niles groaned as came, hips stuttering. Gavin was as ready as he could be when Niles’ seed hit the back of his throat. What he didn't expect was how much Niles had to give. Shot after shot of cum was given to him. 

Gavin milked him for all he was worth, squeezing his hand up his length, licking him clean of every last drop that was pushed out. Niles didn't taste bad (unlike some other guys he had been with) so he certainly didn't mind swallowing every bit of him.

"Good boy," Niles breathed. “Such a good boy.” He stroked Gavin's cheek in approval and caught a stray trickle of his seed and saliva that had run down Gavin's chin with his fingers.

Like the greedy bitch he was, Reed took those fingers into his mouth and sucked them cleaned.

"Fuck, you are insatiable," Niles practically purred.

Gavin grinned up at him, voice hoarse, "You're goddamn right I am."

Niles helped him up off the ground and then tucked himself back into his pants. He still looked nearly pristine, like nothing had happened. He pulled Gavin against him, pressing their lips together. He moved his hands to Gavin’s belt and began unbuckling it to give his passenger his much rewarded release.

Reed kissed those delicious lips, whimpering against them when he was finally being touched. It was a relief when his erection was pulled from his pants and underwear and being handled by Niles. 

Niles broke their kiss to get a better look at him. "Oh, Gavin. You’re leaking so much," He commented, collecting the fair amount precum from his tip and rubbing it over his sensitive head. "All for me, dear?"

"Mhmm." Gavin moaned against his shoulder. He grinned in satisfaction at the way Niles shivered from his coarse stubble brushing against the soft skin of his neck as he kissed him.

Niles stroked him carefully at first, working up to an even pace, twisting his hand over his head, squeezing gently. "You may mark me, but keep them below the collar." 

Gavin was surprised to hear that. He didn't intend to leave any hickeys on Niles (as much as he may have wanted to) because of obvious reasons under this circumstance, but now that Niles had given the go ahead, _ how could he not _.

He tugged Niles tie down and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt so he could reach the skin at the base of his neck and collarbone. He began biting and sucking two marks on him. Niles tilted his head to the side to aid in his access and seemed to enjoy every moment of it. Gavin was certainty going to do everything he could to prove his keep.

"Warn me when you're going to come, dear."

Gavin nodded against his neck and rutted up into his hand. He wanted to rut up right against Niles’ pant leg, smear himself all over that uniform and let everyone know what him and Niles had done. He knew better than to go through with such a fantasy right now, because he didn't want this to be their first and last time together, but the thought still helped propel him over the edge. 

It didn't take much more for him come. He was already so worked up and the fact he was getting a handjob from the captain of the fucking plane, full of people, while they were flying- "Shit. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come! Ah fuck, fuck..."

His thrusts into Niles' hand stuttered as he came. Niles brought his other hand down over Niles’ head to catch his cum before it got on anything it shouldn't.

"Fuck, Niles..." Gavin panted and leaned into him. Niles took his weight like it was nothing.

Niles nudged Gavin to look up, then offered his cum covered hand for Gavin to lick clean. Gavin did so without protest. It was more than worth it for Niles’ gentle praises in return.

He took Gavin's jaw in his hand and brought him up for a final kiss. It was tender and slow. Gavin melted into it and wished it could go on for much longer before Niles forced them to part.

"I should get back to flying the plane now," He smiled, stroking Gavin's stubble with his thumb and fixing his messy hair back with his other hand.

"Heh, yeah. What a story it'd be. Plane crashes because pilot was too busy getting blown by one of his passengers."

Niles chuckled warmly, "That would be a shame. Then I'd miss out on getting to experience more with you."

Gavin cocked a brow, "So you want to do something like this again?"

"Yes, although I was thinking of doing something like this again _ on the ground _, and perhaps after dinner. That is, if you would like to."

"Hell yeah. I'd love to," Gavin felt a new sort of giddiness bubble inside him.

"Excellent," Niles beamed. He buttoned up his shirt and began adjusting his tie to appear less disheveled. "I'll see you again when we land and we can schedule a date."

"Yeah. Yeah. A date. That sounds good." There was no point in hiding his own smile at the prospect. He got his dick back in his pants and attempted to smooth down his hair, hoping he looked somewhat decent.

Niles returned to sitting behind the controls of the plane. "I'll see you soon, Gavin. Enjoy the rest of your flight."

When Gavin came out of the cockpit, he tried to act as calm and casual as possible. Rupert, the co-pilot, was waiting outside munching on a snack.

The other man glared at him and muttered, "You better not have done anything on my side."

Reed cracked a cocky grin, "Don't worry. We didn’t leave a mess."

Rupert muttered disgruntledly as he went inside the cockpit to resume his position.

Gavin made his way back to his seat, through the first class section and then coach. Most people didn't seem to pay any attention to him, too focused on whatever they were doing or napping. But he did catch one or two curious stares, no doubt wondering why a passenger was at the front of the plane for so long.

When Gavin finally made it back to his seat, his neighbor eyed him suspiciously.

"So? What happened? Why did they want to see you?"

"Oh, it was, uh, no big deal. Just tellin' me my baggage got mis-routed to a different plane." It wasn’t the most convincing lie, but he didn’t care. He was too giddy over what he just did and the fact that him and Niles would get together again.

"It took them _ that long _ to tell you that?"

"Mhm," Was all Gavin could muster, having to look away and cover his face with his hand to hide his grin. He wondered what would happen if he just blurted out the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, never receive a blow job while flying an airplane, unless it gets you a date afterwards.


End file.
